Marry me?
by Jinxed22
Summary: That's the big question...but somthing else wakes up, literally...ish! Fluffy yaoi, no lemon and Mpreg!


**Yay! A SasoDei story, I just love that pairing at the moment! Please read, and don't just add as a favorite, or subscribe. Please comment too, even if it's just little! **

**Warning: there's a heap of fluff in it, and Mpreg, and marrige and yaio, but no lemon or sex, some kissing though!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto...but I wish I did...**

* * *

><p>Deidara padded downstairs to his and Sasori's shop, he gave a soft sigh and sat down on the counter, his arms wrapping around his stomach gently. He felt something else slide around his waist and sunk back in Sasori's chest.<p>

"Sasori…" he whispered. Sasori gave a slight chuckle from behind him and pressed a soft kiss to his neck.

"There's something you wish to tell me?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. Deidara gave a slight whimper and held his stomach tighter.

"D-don't hate me," he begged, turning his head slightly to look into Sasori's brilliant red eyes. He took a deep breath and felt Sasori kiss away a tear from his eye.

"Never hate you" he whispered, running his hand down Deidara's back and gently scratching, making Deidara gave a slight gasp of pleasure from the feeling. Sasori gave of a slight smile and danced his fingers back up his spine. "Mmm, how could I hate someone so-" he moved closer and gently nibbled across his neck. "So utterly delicious" he whispered.

Deidara gave another shiver under his touch and swung around on the counter, wrapping his legs around Sasori's waist.

"Even though you have a strange secret to tell me, you're still a little naughty boy." He teased his voice the husky voice that made Deidara melt. He sighed and melted closer into Sasori's chest, just as the doorbell to the shop rang.

Sasori sighed and moved away, pulling Deidara next to him and giving the customers a glare of death for daring to interrupt his cuddle time with his beloved blonde haired Uke.

Deidara gave a slight chuckle and moved one hand down from his stomach, to gently push into Sasori's.

"Hello, sir, how can we help you?" He asked. The man gave a slight grunt and moved over to the counter.

"I was thinking along the lines of _just you_ helping me." He flirted. Deidara gulped and moved back, trying to tug a very unhappy Sasori with him. Sasori blinked at the man and stepped forward, tugging his arm away from Deidara.

"Excuse me, but, what did you just say?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the man and giving his best death glare, and believe me. It was a great death glare.

The man stepped back away from the counter, but Sasori slowly climbed over it. How _dare_ someone even _think_ of taking _**his**_ Uke from him? The man looked around and backed down to the wall.

"Danna!" Deidara called, following him and grabbing onto Sasori's sleeve. "Erm, y-you don't need to k-kill him…" he said, biting his lip. "He didn't do an-" he got cut off by a sudden yelp of pain and a door slamming as the man ran out the shop.

"That should have taught him a lesson he won't forget to soon." Sasori muttered; his voice deathly. Deidara gave a slight shudder and nodded slightly, moving closer and wrapping his arms around Sasori's waist.

He felt the older man relax in his arms and give a slight smile. "Your mine Deidara, all mine" Sasori said, "and I will make everyone know that." He said, smirking slightly as he felt Deidara's head rest onto his back.

"Sasori. I'm pregnant" he muttered, closing his eyes and turning his head away quickly. Sasori froze, his heart almost stopped beating, and he turned around and looked down at Deidara, who was biting his lip. "Sorry" he muttered.

Sasori shook his head and gave a slight smile; he was going to be a father…an actual father! He smiled and quickly tugged Deidara's lips to his own. Deidara gave a slight yelp but closed his eyes and hung onto Sasori tighter, glad that his Danna was happy.

Sasori gave a slight moan against his mouth and pressed his tongue further into Deidara's mouth, hearing the blonde squeak under him and open his mouth wider.

"Take me, D-Danna…" Deidara managed to mutter. Sasori gave a slight chuckle, and shook his head.

"You're pregnant though" he said, chuckling slightly. Deidara pouted slightly, and moved closer, trying to tug Sasori up to the bedroom.

"Aw! Danna!" He whined, "Please...?" He said, trying to give the puppet master his best doggy eyes. Sasori smiled softly at him, he loved seeing Deidara so Uke-like…

"Come on Deidei" he said, picking Deidara up and gently carrying him outside into the snow. Deidara gave a slight sigh but nuzzled closer into Sasori's neck, feeling kisses being planted over his neck.

He mewled against the red head and closed his eyes, nuzzling closer and fisting onto Sasori's shirt. "I love you, Sasori-no-Danna" he whispered.

"I love you too, Deidara" Sasori whispered back, smiling softly and meaning every word. Deidara gave a smile and closed his eyes against Sasori's chest. "Deidara…" he started, putting Deidara down and kneeling into the snow.

The redhead took a deep breath and put his hand into the pocket of his cloak, taking out a small box. "I don't think there's ever going to be a better time…to…to ask you to marry me…" he whispered, flicking the box open. "Deidara, I love you with everything…please, will you marry me?" He asked, gulping down his anxiety and looking up.

Deidara gave a slight smile and moved his hand forwards, feeling the ring slip on perfectly. "Of course I'll marry you" he said, watching Sasori stand up and lean down to kiss him again, but something made him stop.

Sasori looked around and quickly stood in front of Deidara, keeping his arms wrapped around the blonde protectively.

"I just got married," he announced. "That's one hell of a time to be attacking me" he said, glaring into the bushes. "Don't worry Deidara," he said. Deidara smiled, a blush forming over his cheeks. Sasori was so protective of him…well, he always had been.

Something from the bushes rattled and Sasori pulled Deidara closer, the blonde got the hint and held onto him with one arm, putting his other hand into his little sack and starting to make a bomb, his hand mouth working away.

Sasori gave a slight smirk as Deidara chucked the three clay bombs into the bushes, before he turned back to the blonde.

"Now, where were we?" He muttered, pulling Deidara into the kiss they had waited for, the bombs going off behind them. Deidara smiled against the kiss and pulled himself closer to Sasori, moving his hands tighter around him.

The snow fell down from above them, creating the perfect setting. The last of the little flames got put out and a chill moved over the valley. Sasori frowned and noticed Deidara shivering, mmm, we can't have that, now can we? He thought, taking his cloak of and draping it around Deidara's shoulders, before buttoning it up.

"Danna…but, you'll…be…cold" he said, a streak of lighting glared from above and thunder roared in the distance. Deidara squeaked and moved closer to Sasori, who gently moved his arms around him. "Sasori…" he whimpered gently.

Sasori gave a slight chuckle and held him closer, letting Deidara bury his head into the puppet mans chest.

"I'll always protect you Deidara…whether it be from fighting or friends, or tripping over, or even thunder storms" he whispered. He heard Deidara give a slight chuckle and hugged closer to Sasori.

"I love you so much…" Sasori said. "Forever…"

"Forever…" Deidara repeated.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, did you like? Please reveiw on this! There will be a seqeal coming up to it, called 'Baby Broke It' it won't be attatched to this, since you will be able to read it without reading this story!<strong>

**Thanks for reading!  
>KibaDoctor-Luva<strong>


End file.
